


We Won't Get Lost If We Stick Together (You Are My Comfort)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Driving, Established Relationship, Getting Lost Somewhere, M/M, Markbum, Strong Tomorrow Today Feels in This Markbum Fic, everything is a metaphor, lost together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere





	We Won't Get Lost If We Stick Together (You Are My Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies~ I am back for the whole month of June with a 30 Day Markbum OTP Challenge! Luckily I've already completed 11 of the 30 stories, so there should be no interruptions! The only thing I worry about is that I am going to Disney World for the last week of June, but we'll figure it out
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this first piece and all the other pieces as well hehehe :D Happy reading!

They’re driving and have absolutely no clue where they’re going.

 

The sun beats down on them and wind blows through their open windows as tunes play from the radio. This is the point, Mark has to remind himself as Jaebum keeps one hand on the steering wheel and one hand intertwined with his.

 

Except, this isn’t the fucking point at all. They couple had decided to go on a road trip to visit all the sites before their last year of college, before they are thrown out into the real world armed only with a degree in exchange for the last four years of their lives and have to find full-time jobs, but now they’re lost and have no idea where their next destination is.

 

As far as Mark can tell, Jaebum is making random turns as he deems fit in whichever direction he decides is best.

 

“We could always ask for directions,” Mark points out once he realizes that there’s no signal. Rather than the thick, polluted city air they’re both used to filling the sky above them, there are actual trees with vegetation and life.

 

Jaebum squeezes Mark’s hand tighter before pressing it to his lips. “We’ll be alright. I promise we’ll make it there soon.”

 

Mark squeezes Jaebum’s hand back and presses it to his own lips before he even thinks of forming a reply. “I know.” The whole time Jaebum gives him a weird, yet adoring look rather than keeping his eyes on the road as he waits for him to finish and reply.

 

They’re driving and have absolutely no clue where they’re going. Both are completely content just to be with the other as slow jams fill the cab and each moment leads them closer to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stories will be much longer while some will be around this length. I try to fulfill the prompts as best as I can in the shortest amount of words since I have so many stories left to write, but I promise there will be some longer stories as well! 
> 
> I love Markbum so much! It always feels like this tag needs some more life to it!
> 
> If you want to fangirl, talk, scream at me, feel free to follow me on Twitter @spectreofstars ^^ Let's be mutuals!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to try to get another Wonhui story up for To Love and Be Loved (A Wonhui AU Collection) soon!


End file.
